Naruto World Vampire
by Gothic-hinata
Summary: AU. Hinata,Naruto,Sakura y Sasuke fueron atacados por un grupo de vampiros, dos fueron secuestrados por los vampiros , alguien arrestada y otro completamente solo. Después de un año se encuentran totalmente cambiados y tendrán que cumplir su destino.
1. Chapter 1

hola este es mi primer fanfict asi k puede ser k me quede mal T-T si soy realista espero k les gustes sayo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fanfick comienza en un mundo lleno de represión y miedo por una malvada dictadura k esta llena de represión y mucho misterio y también k este mundo sin igual hay una inmensa cantidad de vampiros. Bien 4 amigos muy buenos estaban mirando las estrellas afuera de la ciudad capital eran: naruto, sakura, hinata y sasuke estso ajenos a la dictadura que los acosaba fueron a un bosque fuera de ciudad capital ( lo se muy mal nombre T.T) para observar las estrellas

Era una noche preciosa las estrellas ese día tenían una brillaban mas que nunca y mas donde están fuera la ciudad no había muchas luz que opusiera a la luz de estas. La luna se veía inmensa tenia un extraño brillo pero a la vez se veia tan mística tan bella y el sonido de ese pequeño bosque era algo angelical al oir la simpleza de la naturaleza.

Mientras en ese bello espectáculo natural se podían ver acostados en un delicado césped que se encontraba en el medio de ese bello lugar a 4 chicos que estaban contemplando sin preocupación el paisaje .

- k preciosa esta la noche – dijo dando un pequeño suspiro el chico de cabello rubio con penetrantes ojos azules y una camisa polos-shirt vlanco con una extraña marca en espiral en el fondo naranjada y unos jeans que miraba al infinito cielo mirando las estrellas

- na ..na naruto tienes mucha razón la noche esta preciosa – dijo una bella chica con pelo negro azulado y vestia una blusa azul marino muy linda con encaje delicado al nivel del pecho y unos pantalones estilo pescador .Estaba algo de timidez y con las mejillas rojas a estar tan cerca de su amado( aunque nunca le había dicho que lo amaba ) y este no noto lo rojo de lo rojo de la mejillas de ella cuando esta estaba cerca de el

- veo que al fin has acertado una vez – dijo un chico pelinegro muy guapo vestido de una t-shirt azul oscuro casi negro y unos con unos pantalones jeans también su tono de voz mostraba un poco de superioridad como siempre pero esta vez un poco mas relajado al ver ese precioso paisaje

-: k romántico es estar aki – dijo la pelirosado con un tono de voz feliz al estar en un lugar tan romántico esta vestía un bello vestido rosado era muy femenino y dulce

En ese mismo instante sobre volando arriba de ellos unos vampiros convertidos en un estado hibrido (ósea k están con unos murciélagos con todo y alas pero como el tamaño de un humado normal) en eso mismo como no los estaba mirando uno de ellos se llevo a sasuke x el aire sin dejar ras

- ¡sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡ - dijeron hinata, naruto y sakura en una estado de panico viendo k su mejor amigo era raptado x unos vampiros ellos sentian un miedo terrible y paralizados totalmente

Pero paso k también se keria llevar a naruto esos malvados vampiros cuando hinata se percato de esto se tiro arriba de naruto

- xk me hiciste eso ¿?- dijo naruto sin percatarse de lo k sucedia con una voz un poco preocupada pero sin notarse mucho

- no dejaría k te llevaran - dijo hinata con lagrimas en los ojos que parecia un delica llovizna callendo sobre el rubio mientras k los vampiros k se kerian llevar a naruto se la llevaban a ella

-¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo ¡- grito naruto a todo pulmon y dejando caer algunas lagrimas en ese terrorífico bosque k ese dia

-hi..hinata- dijo sakura en mas de un leve suspiro que se oiga totalmente angustiado y dejando caer delicadas lagrimas en el césped pensando_ este dia no puede empeorar mas _

Sakura se sintio completamente en panico y no sabia k hacer así k salio huyendo detrás de los vampiros pero al salir huyendo con tanta prisa unos militares de la fuerza de represión creyeron k ella estaba implicada en una serie de asesinatos pero ellos sabian k eran los vampiros pero para saciar la curiosidad de los k no sabian nada decidieron echarselo a cualquier persona k se encontrase cerca de ese lugar y se la llevaron arrestada viendo k era la candidacta perfecta para k las culpasen de algo sin pruebas y naruto al verse sin poder hacer nada callo rotundamente en el piso pensando y dejandose envolver en una tristeza que cada segundo parecia una eternidad sin nadie k lo consolase

Un año después de lo sucedido

Nos trasladamos a una prisión de máxima seguridad k se encontraba en el bosque se encuentra sakura de pues de ser condenada injustamente por unos asesinatos ocurridos en la localidad en donde estaba. En ese mismo instante ella se encontraba en su celda mirando sin interes x la ventana imaginando se en los viejos tiempos después oye algo en la ventana era una extraña voz k la llamaba y ella como no tenia nada k peder fue hacia ella escuchando lo k decia

-oye ven – esta voz venia de afuera en la ventana donde estaba posada unos minutos antes

Ella como no tenia nada que perder se acerco con mucha cautela al la ventana dando cada paso como si fuese el ultimo y al acercase se dio cuenta que quien estaba del otro lado se lleno de una gran alegira era …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola de nuevo espero k les aiga gustado mi primer fanfict si devo mejorar en algo me avisan bn kuidesen sayo


	2. encuentros salida de la prision

**Hi muchas muchas gracias x sus recomendaciones en los reviews se les agradece bien creo k mejore la ortografia esta mejor al menos eso creo XD muchas gracias harryPeru , Umiko Lunita y Arcangel Guerrero asi **

**Harry Peru sakura no es ninja ni tiene super fuerza ni nada de eso solo comun por el momento en la historia creo que el otro cap va a demostrase que no y ahora veras por quien ella esta que estaba tan feliz de ver **

**bn aki les dejo otra cap espero que les guste aqui una revelacion interesante jujuju espero que les guste **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se acerco con mucha cautela al ver x esta se dio cuenta k era con mucha alegria k era sasuke que se encontraba en la ventana que ella se habia posado

- sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee estoy tan feliz de verte y como me has encontrado?- Dijo la pelirosado en un traje de convicta k al ser un color tan brilloso como el anarajando y para ser de convicta se le veia muy bien xk se le notaba cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo y al parecer ese año le habia acentuado muy bien

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones – dijo sasuke con un tono medio alarmante en la voz -tienes que venir conmigo rapido corres un gran peligro -dijo sasuke con una capucha k estaba vestido de negro muy gotico y algo palido mas de lo normal

- pero como no ves que estoy encarcelada no me puedo ir – dijo dandole un vistazo a su amigo afuera de la ventana .

Sasuke agarro los barrotes de la ventana de la que estaban hablando hace un momento estos tenian un gran grosor al menos se podia agarrar con la mano entera y con una inmensa fuerza rompió los barrotes de la ventana sakura que estaba del otro lado estaba anonadada de la sorprendente fuerza de su mejor amigo

- ahora si vamonos – dijo como si nada despues de romper los fuertes barrotes

- como hiciste eso? – dijo la pelirosa que no salia de su asombro

- eso no importa salta yo te agarrare- dijo esto agarrando delicadamente aunque se veia con mucha fuerza a sakura para que saltara al su lado

-pero sasuke tengo miedo – dijo la pelirosa divagando de saltar a los brazos de su amigo para escapar de esa espantosa prisión

- confia en mi yo te llevare a salvo a un lugar seguro lejos de de esto – dijo sasuke inspirando a su amiga para hacer lo que el decia

Despues de que sakura lo pensara un segundo decidio hacerle caso a su amigo saltando a los brazos de sasuke y ella un poco asustada comenzó a gritar como se hace cayendo desde una gran altura

- sakura has silencio que estabas en el primer piso- dijo sasuke mirando a su amiga con una gota detrás de la cabeza – con esos gritos despertaras a la prision entera – dijo sasuke mirando con la gota a su amiga

Callando de sus fuertes alaridos y con la cara roja de la vergüenza - lo siento jijij – mirando al piso

Al sakura callarse comenzaron a escabullirse por todo el recinto penitenciario osea la carcel en busca de la salida de eso demigrante lugar pero al parecer encontrarla se hallaron con un inmenso obstáculo que era un muro de piedra maciza como de mas o menos 5 metros de altura

- sasuke no podemos saltar ese gigantesco muro – dijo algo dudosa de si podia escapar de ese terrible lugar a la liberdad y pensando _solo un milagro nos ayuidaria a escapar _

- confia en mi lo lograremos – dijo muy confiado

- pero como- dijo con un agustiada

- de la misma forma que entre- dijo igual de confiado que la otra vez – ahora subete a mi espalda – dijo a sakura que todavía no sabia lo que iba a hacer sasuke

sakura poniendole atencion a sasuke se subio a su espalda rapidamente sintio un gran recomforte al estar tan cerca de quien siempre habia amado en un rapido segundo habia olvidado donde estaba y porque por esta en todo ese recomforte

Sasuke retrocedió atrás de donde estaba es decir al frente del muro se podria decir como si estuviera haciendo un impulso se movia muy rapido para tener a sakura en la espalda

Sakura al ver que se estaban acercando al inmeso muro y sin ninguna idea de lo que iba hacer sasuke solo cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza sin esperar nada en especifico. Ella abrio poco al poco los ojos al sentir una fuerte brisa en todo su cuerpo lo que vio la dejo perpleja ellos se estaban alegando del muro a una gran velocidad hasta que en un parpadear solo quedaban meras sombras del que fuese hace poco al frente de ellos un inmenso muro s ellos estaban volando sakura no lo puedo creer estaba viendo todo x debajo de ella al fijarse en sasuke la dejo con los ojos como platos sasuke se encontraba en su forma hibrida en simple palabras era un vampiro

-sakura que esta muy sorprendida de ver a su amigo asi solo puedo decir algunas palabras porque no salia de su asombro que resonaban en su mente una y otra vez asi que se decidio decirlo al fin para liberarse de ese tormento – sasuke eres un vampiro? – dijo con una mezcla en su voz de sorprendida y aterrada

- sakura habrá tiempo de explicarte todo en otro momento ahora solo duerme veo que esta muy cansada descanza yo te protegeré y te llevare a un lugar seguro ahora solo descanza – dijo sasuke con mucha seguridad en su voz con fuerza y mucha claridad

Sakura haciendole caso a su amigo se habia rendido al sueño por tener que dormir pudo decir unas simples palabras a sasuke mientras que todavía las llevaba en su espalda con una espectacular vista – gracias por salvarme – diciendo esto aun todavía asombrada de ver el estado de su sasuke decidio dormir porque sabia que ella esta segura y durmió con leve aunque muy visible sonrisa en el rostro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien espero que les hagia gustado mi fanfic dejen reviews **


End file.
